Pececito
by karin vongola
Summary: Sasuke odiaba los animales, sin importar lo lindos que fuesen. No entendía por qué su madre le obsequiaba uno. SasuNaru


Sasuke odiaba los animales, sin importar lo lindos que fuesen. No entendía por qué su madre le obsequiaba uno. SasuNaru

Advertencia: Universo alterno.

**.*.*.*Pececito*.*.*.**

* * *

Sasuke recibió, a regañadientes, una bolsa transparente que contenía un pequeño pez amarillo. No le gustaban los animales y no entendía por qué su madre le regalaba uno. Era bastante llamativo y tenia destellos dorados.

Vació la bolsa en una pecera circular en la que solía meter algunas de sus cosas. Miró al pececito dar vueltas en círculos y soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez tener una mascota no era tan malo después de todo.

Con el pasar de los días, el pelinegro decidió darle nombre al pececito: Naruto, por una mancha en forma de espiral en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sasuke le cambiaba el agua, le daba de comer e incluso le contaba lo fastidiosas que eran las niñas en el colegio y como siempre lo acechaban para regalarle tonterías.

-Si tan solo fueses como yo- Susurró Sasuke un día.

Naruto adoraba a Sasuke. Realmente le quería. Era atento, optimista y divertido. Ya no le bastaba con nadar en círculos para indicarle que le alegraba verle, o mover las aletas insistentemente para advertirle que le escuchaba o le comprendía. Necesitaba algo más.

Su pecera estaba junto a la ventana. Ciertas noches, una enorme esfera plateada aparecía en lo alto. Sasuke le había dicho que se llamaba luna, y que podía cumplir deseos si venían del corazón. Naruto le pidió ser como el pelinegro, quería estar con él siempre.

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado al escuchar algo hacerse añicos. ¿Sería un ladrón? Itachi nunca estaba en casa y sus padres regresaban el día siguiente. Solo a ellos se les ocurría dejar solo a un niño pequeño. El claro de luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Paseo la vista alrededor algo adormilado.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó con tono preocupado al no ver la pecera sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la ventana.

Miro por todos lados, tal vez la había movido y no lo recordaba, pero no podía hallarla.

Desesperado, encendió la luz para buscar alrededor una vez más.

Al pasar junto a la ventana, tropezó con algo suave y calientito. Miro el suelo y descubrió un niño rubio de piel morena clara, acurrucado y tiritando de frio. Sasuke ató cabos de inmediato. Aquel niño era Naruto. Había pedazos de vidrio repartidos por el suelo y también un charco de agua. Aquello podía ser peligroso, por lo que opto por moverlo un poco para que despertase.

Naruto abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, tenía sueño.

Al ver el color profundo de sus ojos, Sasuke recordó el azul que adornaba el cielo en los días despejados. Su cabello rubio era exactamente del mismo tono que tenía cuando era un pez, incluso con destellos dorados. Vio su estómago y observo la mancha en forma de espiral alrededor de su ombligo. Era definitivo. Aquel era su pequeño pez.

Sasuke ya no se veía enorme, era de su tamaño. No estaba en el agua y podía respirar. ¿Estaba soñando? Miro hacia abajo y le sorprendió ver que tenía piernas, como Sasuke. ¡La luna había escuchado su deseo! Observó a Sasuke y le lanzó una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro le respondió de igual forma.

Naruto no hablaba. Ni siquiera gruñía. Bueno, los peces de ese tamaño no emitían sonido. ¿Tal vez sus cuerdas vocales estarían dañadas? Pellizcó su brazo para comprobarlo y un pequeño quejido escapó de su garganta. Sasuke sonrió orgulloso por su brillante idea. Le ayudo a vestirse con algo de su ropa, luego se arrepintió, se la quito y le empujó rumbo a la ducha. El chico olía a agua de mar.

Restregó su cabello y lo enjabonó como hacia su madre con él. Le cubrió con un paño y le vistió mientras le iba explicando cómo abotonar la camisa del pijama.

Sasuke se acostó en su cama, haciéndole una invitación al rubio. Naruto accedió rápidamente y se recostó a su lado. Sasuke olía bien, era agradable estar a su lado. Naruto aún olía a agua de mar. ¿Sería el efecto de ser un pez convertido en humano? Con el tiempo, Sasuke se acostumbró a aquel tenue aroma y llegó a gustarle bastante.

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke estaba encantada por la presencia del rubio. Era tierno y acariciable según sus propias palabras. Sasuke le explicó a su madre que su amigo no tenía a donde ir, y Mikoto acepto acobijarlo en su hogar como un miembro más de la familia. El padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, no se había mostrado de acuerdo al principio, pero al ver la aptitud protectora del rubio sobre su hijo y viceversa aunado a lo felices que se veían cuando jugaban juntos, comenzó aceptarlo poco a poco.

-Sasuke- Pronunció el rubio con claridad

El pelinegro le dio una gran sonrisa al saber que era su primera palabra. Mikoto infló los mofletes con envidia. El tierno rubio no le había llamado primero a ella.

Naruto era enérgico. Corría de un lado a otro sin descanso y en el agua parecía un nadador profesional. Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo que enseñarle lo básico. Hasta parecía el dueño de aquella piscina.

Aprendió rápidamente a leer y escribir. Sasuke se divertía enseñándole lo que sabía y su corazón palpitaba frenético al ver el sorprendido rostro del rubio ante las cosas nuevas.

El problema se venía a la hora de comer. Una vez su madre puso un pescado frito en su lugar de la mesa, y Naruto tomó una expresión preocupada. Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con salir y Sasuke tuvo que levantarse de su asiento y darle un abrazo para confortarlo.

Naruto odiaba la carne en todas sus presentaciones. Sus platillos favoritos eran el pan, las verduras y hortalizas y si venían acompañadas con pasta y caldo, mejor. Tenía un gusto enfermizo por el ramen. Podía comer eso en desayuno, almuerzo y cena sin protesto, los 365 días del año. A veces Sasuke se desesperaba por verlo comer como poseso aquella comida insana. También le gustaba el agua, la fruta y el té. Era definitivamente vegetariano, y con el tiempo arrastro a la familia entera a sus gustos por este tipo de comida, exceptuando el ramen. Sasuke aborrecía el ramen sin importar los ingredientes.

En el colegio, los niños parecían odiar a Naruto. Le perseguían y le llamaban huérfano, acompañado de insultos altisonantes. El rubio sabía bien que los padres de Sasuke, de alguna manera eran los suyos. No se inmutaba por ese tipo de comentarios y les golpeaba si pasaban a las manos. El niño se tornaba violento si escuchaba que alguien hablaba mal de Sasuke.

Un día, un grupo de niños comenzó a perseguirlo hasta un área desierta del colegio. Normalmente Naruto podría acabar con dos o tres, pero habían demasiados. Le dieron una paliza y llego con varias heridas y un ojo amoratado a casa. Sasuke al verlo juro venganza. Destruiría a esos idiotas sin importar que.

Sasuke entreno artes marciales con un sensei que tenia la mitad del rostro tapado. Su nombre era Kakashi. Siempre leía un pequeño libro y reía perverso en algunas ocasiones. A pesar de que el sensei llegaba tarde a impartir sus lecciones, no podía negar que había aprendido bastante. Decidió llevar a Naruto para que aprendiese un poco.

Sasuke se estiró para relajar sus músculos luego de haber ejecutado su venganza satisfactoriamente. Sus nudillos sangraban pero, les había pegado con todo a esos niños idiotas. Por su rostro temeroso y su expresión de súplica, Ssasuke supo que ellos no volverían a meterse con su Naruto nunca más. Caso contrario les haría pagar las consecuencias de una manera mucho más retorcida.

Naruto dormía en su cama. Hace tiempo, su madre había ambientado un cuarto justo al lado del suyo para su 'Narutin', como ella le decía. Sasuke acarició su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente. Se acostó a su lado y al respirar se embargó del aroma que tanto le recordaba al mar. Naruto era suyo. Y le cuidaría siempre.

* * *

Inspirado en la lindísima película de Hayao Miyazaki, Ponyo en el acantilado. ¡Me fascina el estudio Ghibli!

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee


End file.
